Hidden Treasures
by Vixen. Of. Chaos
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was just your average 17 year old. Until...one day her father brought her a suvenior from one of his digs. The Clow Book. Now Sakura must save her father and elude the Li Clan all while trying to write her own destiny. Can she do it? R
1. Chapter 1

_**Vixen:: Hey guys! I'm back! And I gotta a story that you're just gonna love. Now my birthday is this week so consider this as a Birthday Present. I love the whole idea of this story so be prepared to be amazed. lol =)**_

Sakura:: Yay! You finally decided to do another Card Captor Sakura Story.

_**Vixen:: Yep! This is kinda to make up for my other one that was deleted. Also all my stories but one was deleted so yeah. This is for all you CCS fans out there.**_

_**Chapter 1 of...**_

_**Hidden Treasures**_

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

(Egypt. Thursday, 1:28 pm)

Far into the crisp deserts of Egypt, a hidden treasure awaits to be uncovered. Or so Fujitaka Kinomoto thought. He had been in the desert for weeks on end searching for anything worth the risk. He could have perished from heat stroke, dehydration, or even lack of sleep. Yet he continued his search. It had been a month since he'd last seen civilization and how he missed it. But he had a gut feeling that ,somewhere in that vast death trap, a treasure worth all the money in the world awaited him. And just him.

There had been stories about the desert. Tales of a Wizard who used his powers to make the desert flourish with life. All for the sake of the people who lived there. Now it was just a dust bowl. It's been that way since a massive heat wave struck it, years after the Wizard's death.

Now here was Fujitaka, looking for some kind of treasure of the past.

Fujitaka slowly hiked to his jeep at the top of a sand dune. He had been out in the heat enough for one day. He needed to head back to camp to rejuvenate and write his daughter. His daughter was always left at home alone due to his adventures, so he tried his best not to be gone too long. He usually had Touya drop in and check on Sakura, but Touya had started a new term in College and barely had time to care for himself. So he hated to do it but he'd have to write her and tell her the bad news. He hated to disappoint his little girl but he really doubted he'd find the artifact and return by that weekend.

He had almost reached his vehicle when the sand beneth his feet started to sink. Before he knew what was happening, Fujitaka had fallen into anabandoned sanctuary. Climbing to his feet, he observed his location. There were cobb webs in the corner of the small room. Ancient books and cracked vases were scattered through out the room. As the sun filtered into the room through the ski light, Fujitaka eyes widened. There, in the middle of the room, was a small sever in the floor. Through the crack, he could see a hint of gold and satin. Breaking through the floor board, Fujitaka found a book. It was about the size of a notebook and was covered in red satin. On the cover, A large winged-lion stood guard. There were strange writings and symbols that covered both the front and back. Scarlett rubies were encrusted here and there. There was Pure gold writing on the spine. It read, "The Clow." His eyes widened and his heart raced. He had found what he was looking for.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

(Architect Camp sight. 9:41pm)

When Fujitaka returned to the main camp sight, he went straight to his private tent. He was going to show his colleagues his discovery but when he first read the engraved words of the book he knew that at the moment it shouldn't be seen by anyone but him. He gently placed the book on his desk. He went to his pack and withdrew one off his ratty white tees. He placed the shirt over the book, hiding it from view. He cautiously stepped back as if it was a venomous snake and not a book. He wondered through his thoughts, deciding if he should turn it in for research or not. 'Better not,' he thought. 'I'll just take it home with me and examine it there.' Fujitaka gathered his clothes and packed his duffel. He gently wrapped the book in a few more of his cloths before concealing it inside the bag. ' Well Sakura, It looks as if I'll be coming home early.'

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

(Tomoeda, Japan Friday 10:53 am)

In a small neighborhood on the Outskirts of Tomoeda, Japan, a girl of 17 was cleaning her abode. She was expecting guests that afternoon and needed her house spotless. As she was just finishing the vacuuming, there came a knock. Jogging to the front door, she whipped it open. There, in her doorway, stood her best friend Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" She screamed as she carelessly jumped onto her friend, making them fall in the process.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo whined. "You're getting your new dress dirty."

Sakura's eyes widened as she processed the information. Tomoyo had brought a new dress with her which only meant...

"Noooo!" Sakura screamed as she flung her self through the door. She tried as best as she could to close and lock the door but Tomoyo was persistent. Especially when it came to making Kura try on new clothes.

"Sakura. Get your big butt off the door." Tomoyo grumbled as she put all her weight into opening the door.

"I don't have a 'big butt'. It's a rather normal butt thank you." She replied. So far into the battle, Sakura was losing badly. Usually Sakura was stronger than Tomoyo. But when it comes to Tomoyo and her dresses, the beast can not be stopped. Sakura, taking a major chance, leaped across the foyer to grab a chair. She whipped back around to barricade the door with it when Sakura realized her mistake. There in her open doorway stood an enraged Tomoyo clutching the frilly pink material in a death grip.

"Sa-ku-ra.." the beast hissed between clenched teeth. "You are going to try the dress on...Or Else!" And the chase began. Through the Kitchen and up the stairs. Finally cornering Sakura in the upstairs Bathroom, Tomoyo flung the dress at her.

Sakura flinched as the silky fabric clumped at her feet.

"Now I am going down stairs to make some tea. When I get back, You better have the dress on and there better not be a single rip or tear." With that, Tomoyo raised her head in Superiority and stomped down stairs to the kitchen.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

(Later that night)

After practically skewering Sakura with a fork and a deadly pillow fight, Tomoyo had to leave. Her mother was expected home the next day and Tomoyo had to pick her up at the airport extra early. Sonomi Daidouji was the sole owner of a massive Toy Company and traveled quite often. It saddened Tomoyo that she rarely saw her mother but she also knew that Sakura was going through the same thing. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, died when she was a baby so that left no female presence in the house what so ever. Sonomi, being Nadeshiko's close friend, dropped by every now and then to spend time with Sakura. Usually when she was in town for awhile, Sonomi would take Tomoyo and Sakura shopping or to the city.

The only thing different about Tomoyo's and Sakura's situation was that Tomoyo was an only child and Sakura wasn't. Sakura had Touya and was never really alone. Tomoyo, however, was used to cold lonely nights in an empty mansion. So when the time came for her to return home for the night, Tomoyo didn't want to go. After some persuasion, she decided it was best to leave. If she stayed, she knew that sleeping wouldn't be an option. Staying up at all hours watching movies and chomping down sweets was how all their sleep overs were. And that is how it would be. Tomoyo slowly walked down the Kinomoto's small driveway to the awaiting limo.

Sakura watched from the front porch as Tomoyo entered the Limo and disappeared down the street. She was alone once again. Sighing, she shut the door. She locked up before slowly making her way up the stairs to her comfy bed. Halfway up the stairs, a knock came from the front door. Quietly making her way to the front, Sakura raised her head high enough to see through the peek hole. There was a man on her front porch, covered by shadows. Panicking, Sakura raced to the kitchen to grab a weapon. Returning the the front door, Sakura raised her kettle ready to strike just in case. Slowly turning the knob, Sakura ripped the door open with a bang and raised her kettle up high ready to strike. She halted. Light from the front hall spilled out onto the porch surrounding the figure. The man stepped forward into the house. It was her father.

Shrieking in delight, Sakura dropped her weapon and locked her father in a death grip. Gasping for breath, Fujitaka let out a small chuckle.

"Didn't know you missed me so much, Sakura." He laughed as Sakura flung herself backwards, releasing her father.

Sakura blushed in embarrasment as she stuttered for words. "I-I-I thought yo-you weren't coming b-back til next week."

Fujitaka nodded his head in understanding. "I was gonna stay but decided to come home early." He plainly said as he stepped further into his home, closing the door in his wake. Hanging his jacket up in the front hall closet, he made his way into the living room with his bag in tow.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Sakura asked as she followed her father.

Fujitaka stopped. Should he tell her? She is his daughter. Oh Well.

He gulped before answering. "Yes I did." Placing his bag on the beige couch, he unzipped it and stood there looking at the bundle of clothes wrapped so cautiously around the artifact.

"Sakura, come here." He whispered, turning to look at where she stood. "I have a gift for you."

Sakura, thinking it was a snow globe or even a t-shirt, made her way to stand beside her father. Fujitaka slowly reached down and took hold of the small bundle. Sitting down next to his bag, he slowly unwrapped his clothes. Sakura stood there, watching him. As Fujitaka unwrapped the last article of clothing, he heard a gasp above him. Looking at Sakura, he saw the amazement in those emerald eyes. The same eyes of her mother. Fujitaka blinked away the tears at the memories of his now deceased wife. Looking down at the book, he thought of what he was about to do. The book was supposed to be well sought after by many. They would come once word got out that it was uncovered. He needed it to be safe. As well as his daughter. Normally giving something as priceless as the book to his daughter would make Fujitaka nervous. But he had a feeling that this was the right thing to do. He felt as if it belonged with his daughter. And Fujitaka Kinomoto always listened to his gut instincts.

Resting it upon his many clothes, he looked to Sakura.

"It is yours if you want it." He took her hands into his own. The contrast was immense. Where her hands were soft and smooth while his were calloused and wrinkled. He knew if she took the book, she would suffer many hard ships. But this needed to be done. "If you decide to take it, take good care of it." His voice was strong and steady. "If anyone comes to take it, you tell them you don't have it. You must keep it hidden from everyone. Only me and you should know that it's here."

Sakura moved to step back but her father's hands restricted her retreat. "Otou-san, what are you talking about?"

Fujitaka felt old. He felt weak but he continued. "Sakura, promise me you won't tell a soul." Sakura stood frozen. "Promise me!" He demanded.

Sakura, for the first time in her life, was afraid of her father. What had happened to the man who used to tuck her into bed and use funny voices just to make her laugh. He was gone, she realized. Time had made him this way. "Okay." she whispered. She did not know when but some time ago her voice had left her. She stood there frozen in place, as her father stood.

"I am going to take a quick shower before I head to bed. Goodnight, my Cherry Blossom." He whispered as he affectionately patted her head before leaving. Sakura stood there for some time, just staring at the book, before wrapping it back in the old rags.

Gathering the object in her arms, Sakura climbed the stairs and locked herself inside her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, she slowly unwrapped it from its former cocoon. Throwing the shirt into her clothes hamper, she sat Indian style on her bad just staring at the book in her lap. She raised her hand to open it when she realized it was locked. Staring at the lock she found it weirdly familiar. Laying the book on her bed, she made her way to the old chest in the corner of her room. Lifting the lid, her mother's old belongings gleamed back at her. Sakura dug through the precious items until, at the very bottom, she found what she was looking for. There, at the bottom of the treasure chest, sat an old plush lion with wings on its back. Her mother had given it to her when she was first born. Sakura had kept it all these years, not even thinking of getting rid of it. Around the neck of the lion swung her mother's necklace. The necklace was just a silver rope chain with a single charm on it.

A Key.

Removing the chain from the lion's neck, Sakura gently placed the lion back inside the chest before closing it. Making her way back to her bed, she sat at the edge. Looking back and forth between the lock and the key, Sakura thought it was impossible for the key to fit. The book had been all the way in Egypt and the key had been in Tomoeda. But the key looked like it would fit. Maybe even perfectly. Taking the book in hand, she rested it upon her lap. The rubies winked at her in the light.

Taking the key in hand she slowly slid it into the lock. It pulsed. Shrieking, Sakura threw the book to the floor before curling herself in the corner of her bed. Crawling to the edge, she peered over. Looking at it, it looked like a normal book.

'I'm going crazy,' she thought as she returned to sitting calmly on her bed, book in hand. 'It's just a book. It's not goona hurt you. Geez, get a hold of yourself.' Sakura gripped the key. Closing her eyes tight, she turned it.

(Pop.)

Her eyes flew open. Looking down, her heart skipped a beat. 'It opened.' She couldn't believe it. There, in her lap, was the book. Its lock hung limply off to the side, key still in it.

(Ba-Boom. Ba-Boom. Ba-Boom.)

As Sakura stared at the unlocked book in astonishment, she failed to notice the lid to the chest slowly creaking open.

Beady black eyes stared out.

"Mistress?"

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

_**Vixen:: Well there you go. By the way, I went to check on all my stories and I found out that ALL my stories but one was deleted. How could that have happened?**_

_**Anyway, this is just a new story that I had been working on. When my other Card Captor Sakura story was deleted it made me feel bad so this is to make up for everything. Plus, I have this story saved so it WILL NOT be deleted. =) Plus...updates for this story will be posted faster since all the chapters are already Written...I'm such a smart Cookie. Haha.**_

_**Review**__**& Tell Me What You Think. I'm thinkin...maybe 3 reviews and I'll update. Sounds fair enough to me... til next time.**_

_**BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vixen:: Well dang. I already got 3 reviews, 2 Story Alerts, and 1 Favorite Story too. But I'm really happy because...**_

_**I Got 24 Author Alerts and 49 Favorite Authors. I feel loved. So I gotta surprise. I'm updating Hidden Treasures like promised **__**AND The**__** Hybrid Chronicles:: Naruto Style!**_

Sakura:: Hoe...really?

_**Vixen:: Yep Yep lol But lets get on with the story shall we?**_

Syaoran:: When do **I** come in?

_**Vixen:: ...never.**_

Syaoran:: (O.O) WHAT?

Sakura:: Li-kun...she was just kidding. Isn't that right Vixen-sama?

_**Vixen:: (sigh) yeah yeah.**_

Syaoran:: Ur Evil.

_**Vixen:: Took you long enough to figure it out.**_

Sakura:: I knew all along...

Syaoran & _**Vixen**_:: You did?

Sakura:: Yeah...Everyone knows that green penguins are evil.

Syaoran:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

_**Vixen:: T.T( I'm not a Green PENGUIN! I'm not even a Regular penguin... I'm not a penguin at all!**_

Syaoran::Hahahahahahahahaha (choke, cough, cough)

_**Vixen:: Ur evil.**_

Syaoran:: (badly mimics Vixen) Took you long enough to figure it out. HAHAHAHA!

_**Vixen:: Hey! Thats my Line!**_

Sakura:: (giggles) On With the Show!

_**Introducing...**_

_**Chapter 2 of...**_

_**Hidden Treasures**_

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x- ****AGES**** -x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**Sakura Kinomoto- 17 Syaoran Li- 20**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 47 Yelan Li- 45**

**Touya Kinomoto- 24 Eriol Hiiragizawa- 21**

**Sonomi Daidouji- 43 Meiling Li- 18**

**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 Nakuru Akizuki/ Ruby Moon- 25**

**(Do not worry. As the story progresses and new characters are added, I'll add their ages up here as well. So be on the watch.)**

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Previously)**

As Sakura stared at the unlocked book in astonishment, she failed to notice the lid to the chest slowly creaking open.

Beady black eyes stared out.

"Mistress?"

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Hong Kong China)**

In Hong Kong, there are two very prestigious families.

The Hayashi Family and the Li Family.

To the world's knowledge, they both own unimaginable riches and are quite competitive. They always think that the other is inferior while their the best. It is a well known feud that has been going since the beginning of time. But behind closed doors, the two families are involved in something even greater. A chase for power...and a book. Most know of their true intents for the book while others just sit by and watch the show.

It is unknown who is good and who isn't.

But it will soon be revealed.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Li Residence 11:47 pm)**

Syaoran Li was one not to be taken lightly. Sure he had the body of a god but looks are deceiving. Below that sexy cover up, is a warrior. A warrior who will do anything to get his hands on The Book of Clow. He would even kill his own kin for it.

Eriol Hiiragizawa knew that and yet he felt compelled to tell his cousin what he had found.

**(Flashback)**

He had been sleeping peacefully in his room when a loud crash had woken him. Leaping to his feet, he hurried out into the hall. Listening, he could hear thrashing from the next floor down. The Basement. Bounding down the side stairs at the end of the hall, he almost fainted in surprise. The room was set up like a prison. High metal bars infused with magic rose form the floor to the ceiling. There were six cells on each side with a safely wide isle down the middle. In the least cell to the left, a large black jaguar type beast with black butterfly wings thrashed against it's restraints. Walking to the cell, Eriol stood in front if the beast. Only the metal wall keep him from losing a limb.

"Spinel Sun, you have awakened?" He whispered, utter disbelief shone in his cerulean eyes. Running a hand through his dark blue tousled hair, Eriol sunk to his knees. "It's begun. The Book has been unsealed."

Spinel Sun strained harder. "Reincarnation of Clow Reed. Release Me!" the beast roared.

Eriol, returning to his feet, stared the creature down. "Not yet, Spinel Sun. Not just yet." And with that Eriol rushed out of the basement.

**(End Flashback)**

Eriol stood outside Syaoran's study, contemplating if he should enter or wait. Gathering his courage, he pushed through the two doors and entered. Inside sat his cousin, Syaoran Li, sitting in front of the fireplace. Probably off in another world.. It was nice to actually see his cousin relax every now and then. Syaoran was only few months younger than Eriol and yet he owned and commanded the whole Li empire. The stress was apparent in his amber eyes as he lazily slouched in his chair.. Eriol almost felt sorry for disturbing him.

Almost.

"Syaoran?" Eriol knew to make sure Syaoran was listening before running his mouth. Other wise, Syaoran could be lost in his thoughts and not hear a thing.

"What is it, Eriol?" Looking to the clock on the fireplaces mantle, a scowl replaced his solemn look. "It's almost midnight. So this better be good."

Silence.

Syaoran turned to look at his annoying cousin. Eriol just stood there fidgeting. "Well?"

"Um...well you see...uhh..." Eriol was at a lose for words. Should he tell his cousin now and get his head bit off or wait until early the next day and still get beat up.

"Get on with it you Goof!" Syaoran was slowly losing his patience...if only he had any. (lol)

"Spinel Sun is awake." Eriol ducked and covered his head with his arms, protecting at least his head in case any flying objects decide to hit him.

"So that was the noise." Syaoran pondered, paying no mind to the idiot huddled on the floor.

Uncurling his limbs, Eriol stood. Since Syaoran hadn't tried to maim him, he must be taking it real serious. In two long strides, Eriol was beside him. "What do you want me to do?"

Syaoran sighed, running his hand through his hair.. "Go see Nakuru. If Spinel is awake then Ruby Moon should be too. If she is, she would know where it is. Bring back the Book and it's Keeper."

Eriol, already preparing for the trip in his head, nodded and left.

Syaoran sat there for some time just staring into the flames of the fire. 'I need to find it soon.' he sighed again. 'Before they do.'

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Akizuki Residence 12:32 am)**

Nakuru had just had the worst nightmare in her life. It had seemed so real. A small town. Burning buildings. People screaming and dying. Ash everywhere. Was it a premonition? For a while now, she had been having these type of dreams and it seemed that what ever she dreamed of, it would happen. Lately though, her dreams had all focused on the same location. A small town on an island. Japan maybe?

Was that really what the future looked like? How horrid.

Immediately after waking up, she walked to her kitchen for a glass of water. Sipping it slowly, Nakuru stood there. How could something so horrible happen? And Why? Knowing she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, she made her way to the living room to watch some TV. Halfway there, a knock came from her front door. Changing directions, she wondered into her front hall. Near the far wall, an antique grandfather clock chimed. Midnight.

'Who in the Hell would be up at this time of night?' she wondered. Opening her front door, she found Eriol still in his night wear.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Eriol just stood there looking like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Is she awake?" His voice barely a whisper.

Nakuru blinked. "Is who awake?" she asked. She swore if Eriol was drunk and messing with her again, he wouldn't ever be able to walk right again.

"Ruby Moon." Two words. Just two itty bitty words out of Eriol's mouth to completely stop her heart.

"W-What?" she stammered.

Eriol cleared his throat. "Is Ruby Moon awake?" he asked.

Nakuru couldn't believe it. She knew she led a double life. One as Nakuru Akizuki the Senior in College and another as Ruby Moon the Guardian. It was her destiny to be Ruby Moon and Nakuru had accepted it long ago. But she never thought her other life would ever appear to gain consciousness. Now here was Eriol, asking her if Ruby Moon had awakened.

Nakuru thought about it. Lately she had been having premonitions, but that could have been normal. 'Then again there was the incident the other day...' she thought.

Just the other day, Nakuru had been cleaning her house. She only had a few hours until her afternoon classes began and her house was a mess. She had been cleaning the windows when she had felt this awful pain in her back. All of sudden, huge black butterfly wings burst from her back. She had blacked out soon afterwards.

Besides that nothing had happened. But the whole wings. It was weird. It wasn't normal and it hadn't happened before then. So maybe Ruby Moon really was awake. Maybe.

Returning back to the boy in front of her, she nodded. "I think so. Strange-things have been happening lately. Is Spinel Sun awake?" she asked.

Eriol, fidgeting a bit, nodded. "Yes, he woke awhile before midnight."

Nakuru sighed as she leaned against the door frame. "Well, if Spinel Sun is awake and Ruby Moon as well...what now?" She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd be leaving her nice abode very soon.

"Li wants us to find the book and bring it back." He sounded tired. Like he hadn't slept much either.

"What about the Book's new owner? Someone had to open it for all this to happen." Nakuru felt smart knowing that much. Knowing Eriol, that little bit of information hadn't even entered his mind.

However, Eriol did surprise her when he calmly said, "Syaoran want us to bring the Book and it's Keeper back to Hong Kong."

Nakuru sighed. She never signed up for this crap and yet she still had to do it. "How do we find the book?"

Eriol looked a bit nervous at this. "That's why Syaoran sent me over here."

Her eye twitched. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "Syaoran thinks that Ruby Moon will know the location of the Book. So he went me over here to see if Ruby Moon was even awake." he whispered.

She couldn't believe this idiot had the nerve to come to her house at 12 in the morning and tell her all this. Even worse, she couldn't believe Li had the guts to send his own kin over here to tell her. Well, yeah she could. Li was just that way. But still. It was 12 in the MORNING!

She played with her hair as she calmly ask, "And how would I know where the Book is?"

Eriol looked at her. "Have you had any weird dreams lately?"

Nakuru's eyes widened. That small town. In her dreams. Maybe there...

To Eriol, it looked as if she was in a trance. She spoke. "A small town. Japan I think. There's always people screaming and buildings burning."

Eriol pushed her into the house and closed the door behind him. He pulled her into the living room and sat her down. "Nakuru, listen to me." His voice was calm. "Where at in Japan?"

She stared past him, flashbacks of her dreams filled her mind. "I-I don't know."

He shook her a bit. "Come on. I need something. A sign and store name. Something!"

Her eyes flew to Eriol's. "Penguin Park."

Eriol scrunched his face in confusion. "What?"

She fumbled with her words for a minute but then replied. "In one of my dreams, there's a giant penguin slide and there's children playing around it. A Park I think. It's sunny and then it's not. The Penguin then explodes in flames and the children are running. Some crying, others screaming."

"Penguin Park?" Eriol walked over to Nakuru's laptop on the coffee table. Waiting for it to load he turned to Nakuru. "Are you sure it was a Penguin? Or even a park for that matter?" he asked her.

Nakuru nodded. "I'm sure of it. It was so clear and so life like. It was a Penguin slide and it was in a park."

Turning back to the computer, Eriol opened a search engine. He typed in, 'Penguin Park Japan.' He waited as a list of results finished loading. He scanned through them but only one caught his eye.

"Local Park Under Flame. "

He clicked it. The page soon filled with pictures. Several of children playing around a large Penguin slide. And one of the slide engulfed in flames. Scrolling down, he read the small entry at the bottom.

"_Local residents of Tomoeda, Japan were in the middle of their Cherry Blossom Festival when disaster struck. The well known Penguin Park was filled with children and their parents that Sunday afternoon. Witnesses say it was sunny and pleasant when a large dark cloud appeared out of no where. The sun was then blocked out by the storm cloud, leaving the park in darkness. Witnesses say that a large lightning bolt shot out of the sky, hitting the slide and sending it up in flames. Most of the locals rushed to get their children from the park grounds and back to their safe homes. Only a select few saw the after events. "It was gone." One eye witness went on to say. "One moment the cloud was there, but as soon as the slide went up, it disappeared." Many wanted answers so the mayor of Tomoeda sent for a few of the researchers that made their homes in Japan. Just returning from one of his digs in Europe, local resident and famous archaeologist Fujitaka Kinomoto was one of the few selected to speak._

_"Nature is funny in these kinda ways." Kinomoto-san stated at the Local Tomoeda Town Meeting that very next day. "One moment it's raining the next it's snowing. Really i have no good answer for you. I work with old junk, not weather." _

_While his little speech did get a few laughs, it didn't answer any questions._

_Many scientists have tried to reason that the whole event was impossible. A storm could not just stop, catch an object on fire and then leave. But the locals were not convinced. It __had__ happened and it might again. The strange weather occurrence had yet to be solved and is now even forgotten by the residents of Tomoeda. Was it just a random storm that came out of no where? Or was it something bigger?"_

"That's it."

Eriol nearly fell off of his makeshift seat at the sudden noise. Turning his head to the left a bit, he saw Nakuru leaning over his shoulder looking at the article.

"What?" he asked, not hearing her the first time.

Nakuru looked at him. "That's the place in my dream. The exact same slide and everything." Her voice wavered. "What now?" she asked.

Eriol shut the laptop and sat it on the table as he stood.

"Now," he stretched. "we go get packed."

Nakuru looked at him funny.

"We're leaving so soon?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Yes. First we'll go see Syaoran. Then tonight, we leave."

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Li Residence 7:26 am)**

Eriol had returned back to pack his things and was now waiting on Nakuru to arrive before talking to Syaoran.

While waiting, he had looked up a bit more information on Tomoeda itself.

'Such a small town to hold such a powerful object. Who would have it though?' he wondered. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that Nakuru had arrived or that she now stood next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts." she whispered, making him jump.

Calming down, he ran a hand trough his neatly brushed hair. "I'll tell you inside. Come one, lets go" Eriol pushed through the doors for the second time that day. Syaoran was were he had left him, sitting in front of the fire staring at nothing.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, not even bothering to look at them.

Eriol spoke first. "We have a lead on the Book's location."

"And?"

Eriol knew what was about to happen. "It's in Japan."

"Shit." Syaoran stood and walked to stand in front of them. "It's been so close this whole time?"

Nakuru spoke this time. "No, we believe it just recently located there."

Syaoran sighed. "So do you know who has it?"

"I'm was just trying to figure out who, in such a small town, would have the Book, myself." Eriol stated, leaning back into the wall beside the door."

Nakuru nodded to herself. "I was thinking about that also. My other side keeps saying that if Penguin Park was attacked then the Book would have to be near it. The book's powers, even before being opened, range only 10 miles in each direction. Even if the book wasn't there when the incident happened, it would be now. The Book knows everything. Even when and where it'll be opened. I say we go to the Park and search the surrounding houses for any magical activity. No mortal could mask it's trail so we'd find it easily."

Syaoran nodded. "Penguin Park?"

Eriol explained Nakuru's dreams to Syaoran and how they had discovered the location of the Book.

"Ahh...so who would have the book anyway? Surely no little kid just found the kid and decided to take it home." Syaoran thought out loud.

"No, I think someone found it somewhere else and then brought it with them to Japan." Eriol restated his earlier thoughts.

Nakuru looked at Eriol. "Where would it have been?"

Syaoran answered her. "Europe maybe even somewhere near Iraq. Clow Reed liked to travel a lot. He had a home in Europe and one in Egypt."

Eriol's eyes widened. "That's it!"

They both looked at him. "What's it Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked, already being annoyed by his idiot of a cousin.

"In the little article about Penguin Park that we discovered earlier, it was talking about how they had scientists from Japan all come and speak their opinions about the fire. One of those scientists was a local resident andjust recently returned from some dig or whatever in Europe." Eriol breathed heavily, trying to state all that in one breath.

Syaoran stood alert at the new information. "What was the name of the scientist?"

Eriol started jumping up and down, fumbling with the name that was just on the tip of his tongue. "Um..errr...what was it...it was..started with an F...uhhh-"

Nakuru cocked her head to the side as she watched the boy. "Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

Eriol froze in mid jump then giddily jumped around screaming. "Yes! Yes! That's it! WooHoo!" _**(Vixen:: Oh gosh did that sound funny or what? lol)**_

Syaoran looked at the boy in disgust. "Hiiragizawa, quit trying to have an orgasm and calm the hell down!" he yelled.

Eriol stopped then sat on the floor like a good little boy.

Syaoran scowled. "Idiot."

Eriol glared at him. "I'm telling auntie Yelan that your calling me names."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Oh no. What ever will I do?" he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Xiao Lang! Are you pestering your cousin again?" a female voice yelled from the room next door.

"I didn't do anything! He started it!" He argued back.

"Are you arguing with me?" Yelan screamed.

Syaoran froze. "No, ma'am!"

"That's what I thought. Now leave your cousin alone!"

Looking toward Eriol, Syaoran saw the smirk on the bastard's face.

"I'll get you later. Now get the hell out of here and go find that Kinto person." Syaoran demanded as he returned to his comfy chair by the fire.

"It's Kinomoto." Nakuru corrected as she dragged Eriol out of the room. As she closed the door behind her, she heard Syaoran mumbling under his breath.

"Whatever."

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

That night, Eriol and Nakuru took the Li's private jet. Their destination? Tomoeda, Japan. Their mission was to find the Book and bring it, along with it's new owner, back with them to Hong Kong. They were expecting any and everything when they arrived. But what they didn't expect was to find the Keeper of the Book already waiting for them.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

_**Vixen:: ehhh...it was kind of a cliffy. I guess.**_

Sakura:: I think it was.

_**Vixen:: Well thank you Sakura-chan.**_

Sakura:: You're welcome Vixen-sama.

_**Vixen:: Okay so I'm trying something new with this story that I didn't try with my others.**_

_**Review Expectations**_

_**Chapter 1 - 3 reviews - got em'.**_

_**Chapter 2 - 4 reviews -need em'.**_

_**That's right, Folks. I need **__**7**__** reviews in **__**total**__** before I update again. So...**_

Sakura:: REVIEW!

_**Until next time...**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vixen:: Oh My...I got the cutest request in one of my Reviews...**_

Sakura:: What did it say?

_**Vixen:: That I keep Kero his normal sugar obsessed self. Adorable!**_

Sakura:: That gets me thinkin...How come Kero-chan isn't fat from eating all those cakes?

_**Vixen:: Well...you see...ummmm...I don't know. With his eating habits, he should be a big blob by now.**_

Kero:: (In another room) I heard that!

_**Vixen:: (whispers) No you didn't.**_

Syaoran:: (Walks in with chocolate ice cream)

Sakura:: (T.T) Syaoran too!

Syaoran:: What?

_**Vixen:: How do you and Kero both not gain weight from eating so much junk?**_

Syaoran:: (grins) Cause guys don't gain weight. We gain muscles. Girls on the other hand...

_**Vixen**_ & Sakura:: :O Oh no you didn't!

Syaoran:: (continues to enjoy icey goodness) Oh I did.

_**Vixen:: (Angry) Get Him!**_

Syaoran:: Gotta Go! (poof)

Sakura:: (pouts) No fair. I was gonna steal his ice cream while you beat him up.

_**Vixen:: Ewwww... Well since I don't get to hit that Li Brat...Lets get on with the story.**_

Sakura:: Yay! Onward to Chapter 3 of...

_**Hidden Treasures!**_

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X ****AGES**** X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**Sakura Kinomoto- 17 Syaoran Li- 20**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 47 Yelan Li- 45**

**Touya Kinomoto- 24 Eriol Hiiragizawa- 21**

**Sonomi Daidouji- 43 Meiling Li- 18**

**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 Nakuru Akizuki/ Ruby Moon- 25**

**Naoko Yanagisawa- 19** **Rika Sasaki- 18**

**Chiharu Miharu- 18 Yukito Tsukishiro- 25**

**(Do not worry. As the story progresses and new characters are added, I'll add their ages up here as well. So be on the watch.)**

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Previously)**

That night, Eriol and Nakuru took the Li's private jet. Their destination? Tomoeda, Japan. Their mission was to find the Book and bring it, along with it's new owner, back with them to Hong Kong. They were expecting any and everything when they arrived. But what they didn't expect was to find the Keeper of the Book already waiting for them.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Tomoeda, Japan 10 am)**

It was the day after Fujitaka had arrived home and gave Sakura her special gift. As a thank you, Sakura had decided the night before to throw her father a big Welcome Home Feast. But when she opened her refrigerator that morning to choose her ingredients, Sakura found no food. Just milk and some eggs.

"What? I just bought some food yesterday!" she mumbled angrily as she made her way upstairs to get dressed and to grab her small messenger bag. "Maybe I'll make a quick trip to the market. If I hurry, Dad won't even know I was gone." She thought out loud as she stuffed her new Book into her bag. Throwing her bag on the bed, she opened her closet and picked out a pair of faded jeans and a white tank. While she went to take a quick shower, a small yellow toy silently climbed in and made itself comfortable. A little while after, Sakura came out and dressed.

Slipping on a pair of flipflops and grabbing her bag, Sakura rushed down stairs. When she reached the front door she silently slid it open, not wanting to wake her father who had decided to sleep in.

It took Sakura only a few minutes to reach the market by foot. The Market was an opened area where merchants and farmers from all over japan came to sell their produce and other goods. It was The place to buy goods.

Sakura had been there for little over an hour and was just finishing up her shopping when Tomoyo appeared.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed as she tackled Sakura.

Managing to escape Tomoyo's death grip, Sakura took a few steps away from the hyper girl. "Ohayo, Tomoyo. What are you doing here?"

"I came to buy some cinnamon for mama's tea. But they're all out." Tomoyo pouted but then smiled widely as an idea hit her. "Why don't you come with me to get some ice cream!"

"Tomoyo, I would love to but Otou-san should be awake by now. I should really get home." She explained as she tried to walk home. But Tomoyo was quick.

Tomoyo whipped out and grasped Sakura's arm in a death grip. "I insist." she replied. "Plus, I saw the stain on that dress I made you. You owe me." as Tomoyo dragged her down the street to the nearest Ice Cream Shop, Sakura was lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, some ice cream does sound nice." she thought. "Plus, I have this weird feeling I shouldn't go home right now. How strange."

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Sakura's House)**

While Tomoyo and Sakura were off enjoying ice cream, darkness befell the Kinomoto House. Just moments after Sakura had left that morning, a strange car had parked in front and had yet to move. In side, two dark figures planned their attack.

"I say we just barge in there and get the Book." Nakuru argued. It had been at least an hour and all they had down was fought. They had arrived in Japan early that morning and nearly took all day to find Kinomoto-san's House. They were tired, hungry, and now grumpy.

"No. We should use the element of surprise." Eriol explained.

Nakuru roll her eyes irritably. "Eriol, this isn't some stupid spy film. We don't need 'the element of surprise.' We should just walk in there, grab the Book and the Owner, and leave!"

Eriol sighed. "It's not that easy."

"It is that easy!" She screamed. "He's home alone and there's no witnesses in sight. Plus the announcer on the radio said that the power lines would be down in this district because of construction. It's perfect!"

He sighed again. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

Nakuru grinned. "Then lets go kick ass."

They left their rental car parked out front and made their way to the front door. Knocking, they waited. When no one answered, they knocked again. This time a man in his late 30s early 40s answered.

"Hello." the man greeted as he smiled at the new comers.

Eriol smiled back. "Hello sir. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa and may I just say I'm a huge fan!" Eriol gushed as he grabbed Fujitaka's hand and shook it vigorously.

Fujitaka smiled even more. "Ahhh..a fan of history I see."

Nakuru looked at Eriol. 'A fan of History?' she thought. 'Yeah right.'

Eriol ignored her balant stares and nodded. "I am. I've read many of your books. I heard you had returned from your adventure in Egypt and just had to visit." he explained.

Nakuru rolled her eyes as Fujitaka bought the obvious lie.

"Well, I am honored to meet someone so interested in my line of work. Not many are." Fujitaka smiled.

'He just keeps smiling.' Nakuru observed. 'Kind of creepy.'

While Eriol and Fujitaka rambled on, Nakuru took a peek inside. It looked normal enough. There was a coat rack and a small waste bin by the door. The front hall led down and had three openings. The first one was closest to the front door and seemed to be a living room. Judging by the tile on the floor, the second door way was a kitchen. Across from the kitchen was a set of stairs leading up to the second story. 'Three bedrooms and two bath' Nakuru remembered. Before landing in Japan. Eriol had looked up the set up for Kinomoto-san's house. The prints seemed to be real. So far, it looked like a normal house. Or at least Nakuru thought so. One thing stumped her though. There were pictures covering the walls in the front hall. Most of them were of a young man and a seemingly younger girl.

'His kids maybe?' She asked herself.

When she returned her attention to Eriol, she noticed that Fujitaka was looking at her while Eriol rambled on. Turning back to look at Eriol, Fujitaka asked, "Would you nice people like to come in for some tea?"

Eriol was surprised by the man's outward question. How could someone just invite strangers into his house willingly?

Nakuru, seeing Eriol frozen, spoke first. "We'd very much like that, Kinomoto-san."

Fujitaka smiled as he led them into his home. "Just have a seat in the living room and I'll be right back with the tea." He said as he left them and walked in to the kitchen.

Sitting on a couch, Nakuru almost sighed in bliss. 'No more stiff air plane seats or hard car seats. Just nice cozy couches.'

Eriol took a quick seat beside her before directing his attention to the room they occupied. "He apparently has kids." He mumbled to himself.

Nakuru nodded as she relaxed more into the couch. "I noticed when I saw those pictures in the front hall."

Eriol looked at her. "Do you sense anything strange?" he asked her.

Nakuru sat up a bit at the question. "No. It's just a normal house. But..."

Eriol tensed. "But what?" he pestered.

Nakuru looked at him. "I can feel a small trace of power. Just a bit. I think it's coming from a room upstairs. It runs from the stairs all the way out the door."

Eriol nodded. "We'll need to check upstairs first then."

Nakuru shook her head. "What about Kinomoto-san? I mean he might have brought the Book here but I don't think he opened it."

Eriol sighed as he raked a hand through his already messy hair. "Maybe one of his children?" he asked as he looked at her.

She seemed to be contemplating this. "Maybe" she answered. "I'll need to check upstairs for the Book. I can't sense it but maybe some is covering it's tracks."

Eriol nodded and began to respond but quieted when Fujitaka walked in with the tea.

"Here. This will hit the spot." He smiled as he sat the tea on the table in front of the couch.

Eriol nodded as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some tea. "You have quite a nice house Kinomoto-san."

"Why thank you. I've lived here since my oldest was born." he replied faintly as he poured a cup himself.

"You have kids?" Nakuru asked as she followed the men's example and poured herself some as well.

Fujitaka smiled her way. "Yes, I have two. I wouldn't expect you to know since I strictly keep my business separate from my personal life." he stated as he sipped his tea.

A phone rung in the other room and Fujitaka excused himself. When he had left the room, Eriol turned to his cup resting in the table. There was still a bit more than half left and Eriol would need it. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he pulled out a small packet.

Nakuru eyes widened as she watched him pour the packet's contents into Kinomoto-san's tea. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Eriol lokked at her before stuffing the empty packet back into his pocket. "I'm bringing the Book's owner with us." he calmly stated.

She shook her head. "But I thought we agreed that he wasn't the owner." She argued.

Eriol shook his head at her. "If you had payed any attention, you'd notice that there is a small magical presence around him. I think he is the owner." he responded.

Nakuru rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But when we get back and Syaoran punishes you for bringing the wrong person, don't come whining to me." she mumbled turning around to finish her own tea.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Won't happen because I'm not worng."

Fujitaka returned not too long after their argument ended.

"Sorry." he smiled apologetically. "I had to take that call."

Eriol, being nosy, asked, "Business?"

Fujitaka laughed. "Everything is business." he said jokingly.

Eriol laughed as well, while Nakuru just looked at the two men. Clearly not getting it.

Fujitaka and Eriol talked some more while they finished their tea. It saddened Nakuru to see Fujitaka finish his. He seemed like a nice man. It was just a shame he had to cross paths with the Book of Clow.

Fujitaka had just finished his tea when he abruptly stood up. "I'm terribly sorry but I'm suddenly feeling unwell. Here, I'll escort you to the door." He said as his guests stood as well. He made it to the front hall before flopping down in a chair. "I feel so tired.." he mumbled as his eyes started to slip close.

Eriol winked at Nakuru and then walked over to stand by Fujitaka. "Maybe you should take a nap, Kinomoto-san." he whispered softly.

Fujitaka nodded his head weakly before leaning his head to rest on the wall. "Yes. A nap sounds quite well." He mumbled as his eyes closed completely.

When he was sure Fujitaka was asleep, Eriol turned to Nakuru. "You go upstairs and look for the book. I'm going to go find some rope to ty him up." He said as he walked towards the kitchen. Nakuru took one last look at Fujitaka's sleeping figure before turning and bounding up the stairs. Upstairs there were 5 doors. Making her way though the first three, Nakuru found Kinomoto-san's bedroom, a bathroom, and another bedroom. However, while Fujitaka's looked lived in, this bedroom looked almost abandoned. Just a bed, a small dresser and a few boxes. Exiting and continuing to the next door, she found another bathroom. This one packed with makeup, many hair products, and other girly things. Not even bothering to look through that mess, Nakuru moved on to the last door. Opening it, she was almost over come with the power coming form within. Stepping inside, she saw a freshly made bed, a small dresser and a few items of clothing strewn about. She searched the room but found no book. All she found was a few school report cards and a dust bunny hiding behind the door. Giving up, she made her way downstairs.

When she stepped into the front hall, her eyes flew to Eriol who had some how tangled himself in the rope. Untangling him, she began to bind the unconscious man. Eriol watched her until she was done. Looking at her, he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Where's the Book?" he asked.

Nakuru couldn't look at him as she whispered. "It's not here."

He exploded. "What do you mean it's not here? It has to be!"

Nakuru to her chances and took a quick peek. Eriol looked like he was about to literally explode.

She sighed. "It was here. But it's not right now."

Eriol swept a hand through his hair, sighing as well. "Well let's get back."

Nakuru spun to look at him. "What about the Book?"

Eriol just looked at her. "If he's the Keeper, the Book will come. And even if he's not, when could always trade him for the Book." He muttered as he hooked his arms around Fujitaka's. "Now help me get him to the car."

With Nakuru's help, they managed to get Fujitaka into the car. While Eriol walked around to the driver's side to get in, Nakuru took one last look at the house. Tearing her eyes away from the house, she slid into the car and Eriol quickly sped away.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Nearby)**

During the time that Fujitaka had invited the strangers in and was kidnapped, Sakura had been tortured. Tomoyo, after harshly yelling at her for staining her favorite dress, had forced Sakura to pay for their ice creams as punishment. After ice cream, Sakura had tried her best to run to freedom when Naoko and Chiharu had arrived and she was forced to buy them ice cream as well. Then they had excitedly gossiped with Tomoyo and poor Sakura was forced to listen. But she did find out a few interesting thing. Like how one of her old friends, Rika Sasaki, was now engaged to their former elementary teacher, . Rika had always had a crush on Mr. Terada but to actually discover that they were now engaged came as a true surprise to Sakura.

'Where was I while all of this happened?' Sakura wondered as she sat there, listening to Tomoyo go on and on about her new designs.

Finally, Tomoyo and the rest of her friends had to leave. Sakura loved them to death and was glad to have them as friends but that didn't stop the little dance she did in her head when they were finally gone.

Sakura immediately started home after they left. Not wanting to stick around and have one of them come back. Sakura was almost home when a strange feeling hit her. It made her dizzy and she had to stop at at crosswalk to calm herself. No sooner had she stopped, a slick black car raced by. Sakura gasped in surprise. If she hadn't of stopped, she could have been ran over! Cautiously looking both way before crossing, Sakura ran the rest of the way to her house. When she reached her road she instantly noticed the difference. It was quiet on Crescent Moon Lane. No dogs barking. No cars passing through. Not even a bird chirping. It was just...quiet. Reaching her house, she quickly slid inside. Hanging her bag on the coat rack, she slid her shoes off and made her way into the kitchen to make some tea. Noticing the odd silence in her house, Sakura stepped back out into the front hall. The house felt somehow different to her. Making her way into the living room, Sakura noticed the tea set on the table. There were three cups set out so apparently her father had had guests while she was gone.

'Speaking of my father...' She thought. 'Where is he?' She had seen his shoes by the door so she knew he had to be there.

Thinking he might be upstairs, Sakura calmed herself before climbing the stairs. They creaked noisily below her feet. Stepping onto the landing, she looked around. Everything seemed normal. Stepping into her father's room, she noticed it was empty. The fear started to seep in as she quickly checked each room. Lastly, she reached her room. She was frightened. What might be waiting for her behind her door? Taking a deep breath, she turned the know and threw the door open. The door connected with the wall with a bang. Looking in, Sakura held back a gasp. Her room was a mess.

'But it was clean when I left.' she panicked. The wind blew outside, making the house creak and moan. Rushing down the hall and down the stairs, Sakura made a dash for the phone in the kitchen. Dialing a few numbers, Sakura nervously waited until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Sakura felt tears fill her eyes, some escaping and dripping down her face. "Tomoyo-chan!" she sobbed into the phone.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worried.

Sakura cried harder. "T-they..I-I...C-Come get m-m-me."

"Where are you?" Tomoyo asked, already slipping on her shoes and making her way to the limo in her driveway.

"M-M-My H-House." Sakura cried as she slowly slid to to the floor.

Tomoyo nodded to herself then replied. "I'll be there soon. Just stay there." she hung up.

Sakura sat there curled in a ball on the floor as the house continued to make noise. She could barely see the setting sun through the kitchen window.

"Tomoyo-chan. Hurry." she whispered as she hugged herself tighter.

Soon the sun set and Sakura lost herself the darkness.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

_**Vixen:: (yawn) Well it's like 4 in the morning so I'm going to bed.**_

Eriol:: Don't forget the Reviews Vixen-sama.

_**Vixen:: Oh yeah...just **__**three**__** this time.**_

Kero:: That's right People! 3 Reviews and the future shall be revealed!

_**Vixen:: To make things fun. The Third reviewer get Kero-chan. =)**_

Kero:: (O.O) Nani?

_**Vixen:: Yeah. The Lucky Third Person To Review Gets Kero-chan. Well good night guys.**_

_**And don't forget to **__**review**__**!**_

_**Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vixen:: Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry I'm late updating. My mother decided to be evil and turn the Internet off for a month and well...lets just say she kept forgetting to turn it back on. I was angry. One day she just turns it off. I asked her why she did it and she said, "I've decided to turn the Internet off every other month so I won't get any viruses." I told her she was stupid but once she decides on something, you can't convince her otherwise.**_

_**Anyway, as for the winner (the one who gets Kero-chan) I've decided to cheat. =P Since I can't really tell who was the exact third person to review, and I didn't wanna choose, I decided to just send Kero through a copier.**_

100 Keros:: Yeah!

_**Vixen:: (laughs nervously) yeah, I cheated. But come on. I don't like to choose. So everyone who reviews gets a Kero!**_

_Thank you..._

**bunnyjumps**

**James Birdsong**

**Somebody in the world **

**and ****Twinklejade-chan**

_...thanks for reviewing and congratulations on receiving a Kero!_

96 Keros:: Yeah!

**Vixen:: -.- ...I think I broke them... On with the Story!**

**Introducing Chapter 4 of...**

**Hidden Treasures!**

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X AGES X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**Sakura Kinomoto- 17 Syaoran Li- 20**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 47 Yelan Li- 45**

**Touya Kinomoto- 24 Eriol Hiiragizawa- 21**

**Sonomi Daidouji- 43 Meiling Li- 18**

**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 Nakuru Akizuki/ Ruby Moon- 25**

**Naoko Yanagisawa- 19** **Rika Sasaki- 18**

**Chiharu Miharu- 18 Yukito Tsukishiro- 25**

**(Do not worry. As the story progresses and new characters are added, I'll add their ages up here as well. So be on the watch.)**

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Previously)**

Sakura sat there curled in a ball on the floor as the house continued to make noise. She could barely see the setting sun through the kitchen window.

"Tomoyo-chan. Hurry." she whispered as she hugged herself tighter.

Soon the sun set and Sakura lost herself to the darkness.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

Nightmares.

That's the only word to fully describe the pictures going through Sakura's head.

A man standing on a hill of bones.

A woman with piercing green eyes embracing a small child.

A young man, no older than herself, standing at the edge of a forest surrounded by wolves.

A blue haired warlock casting his spells upon an unsuspecting town.

Sakura could hear the sobs of the small child. She could feel the small breeze that wound its way through the forest and feel the power coming from the warlock. It was just seemed so real.

Maybe too real.

Her last vision was of a book. A powerful book that was handed down from one great warlock to another. With every transition, the warlock became weaker and weaker. Then nothing. All Sakura could see was complete nothingness. No sounds, no anything.

Then a small light protruded the dark. It was a warm green color and gave off a certain warmth.

Following the light, Sakura found herself in a small clearing. Flowers of all colors danced in the breeze. The trees danced and the sun shone bright. In the middle of the clearing, a young boy sat enjoying the sun's warmth. A dark brown wolf was stretched out next to him. It's fur shone and it's ears twitched with the breeze as it slept beside it's master. Looking around once more, Sakura slowly made her way over to the boy and his pet. Upon closer inspection, Sakura could make out the boy's features. His shaggy brown hair was grown so that it obstructed his view and his poster was relaxed. He had to be at least her age and he looked to be taller than her. Calmly lowering herself into a sitting position beside him, Sakura found herself unable to look away from his face. The boy shifted slightly and opened one eye to look at her. Sakura gasped as amber eyes peered into hers. The boy then closed is eyes and sighed.

"It took you long enough to find me." His voice was strong and yet gentle at the same time.

Sakura looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean? Have we met before?" Surely, she would have remembered him if they had.

The boy opened both eyes but kept his gaze to the sky. "No we have not. But sooner or later we will meet in person."

She scrunched her face in confusion. "We will?" she asked.

The boy chuckled. "Of course we will. It is our destiny to meet." He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. But it wasn't.

"Destiny?" Sakura questioned. "I don't believe in destiny."

He then looked at her and Sakura couldn't help but tremble at the depth in those eyes. "You will. You are the Keeper of the Book are you not?" he asked.

Sakura, still unnerved by the boy's gaze, nodded. "How do you know about the Book?" She thought only her father and herself knew of it.

The boy's gaze returned to the sky. "Simple. That book was created by my ancestor, Clow Reed." Sakura gasped but the boy continued. "That Book knows of the Past, Present, and the Future. It's a real Oracle. It knows everything." He looked at her. " Even of this very meeting between you and I."

Sakura was speechless. A mere book wouldn't be able to do that. It was impossible. And yet Sakura truly believe every word this boy said.

"What all does the book say?" she asked.

The boy simply shrugged but his gaze never left hers. "I wouldn't know. Only the Book's Keeper can open it and read it's text." Sakura was slightly disappointed by this. For she had opened the Book before but there were only bare pages in it.

"That can't be true." She whispered mostly to herself. Seeing the boy's confused look, she explained. "I've already opened it and there was nothing in it. Just blank pages." Sakura looked down ashamed but looked up at the sound of the boy's laughter. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

The boy calmed himself but released a small chuckle every now and then. "You have to be near a decendent of Clow before you can see the writing. It's still there. You just can't see it unless I'm nearby. My magic reveals the writing. While your magic reveals the Book."

Okay. Now Sakura knew this dude was crazy. Magic? Her? No way.

"I don't have magic." she glared. This boy was toying with her.

The boy disagreed. "You do. How else would the Book come into your possession? And even then how could you have opened it if you didn't have magic?"

Sakura shrugged. "Simple. My dad found it while he was on one of his adventures. He gave it to me for safe keeping. And I could only open it because the key that fit the lock was the same key my mother always wore around her neck. Pure coincidence. Nothing more."

The boy laughed again. "You're funny."

Sakura didn't laugh. "And You're weird."

His smile still held amusement. "That may be true but either way, you will be meeting me soon. Then everything will make sense."

"Whatever." Sakura grumbled, determined to have the last word.

The boy laughed. "I can not believe you're the Book's Keeper"

Sakura gave him her dirtiest glare. "Quit calling me that."

The boy laughed harder. "Well what should I call you?"

"If you're asking for my name, it's Sakura." she grumbled. This boy was a pain!

"Sakura." the boy whispered. "Pretty."

Sakura blushed which caused the boy to laugh more. "Whatever", she growled turning away.

They sat there, for who knows how long, just enjoying nature. But their silence was destroyed when a dark cloud covered the sun and cast it's shadow upon the clearing. The beast beside the boy sat up and looked around. It's gaze then locked on the dark forest in front of us and it growled. The noise sent waves of panic through Sakura's body. What was going on? What's out there?

The boy quickly stood and stared at a certain spot in the woods. Not moving to even look at her, he spoke. "You need to leave." Rising to her feet, Sakura stood by his side. "Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"You need to leave...Now." Just the way he said it, Sakura knew not to question him further. Sakura turned to run the other way but stopped short. Turning back around, Sakura saw the wolf run off into the forest. The boy stayed rooted in place. "I though I told you to leave!" He growled, still not looking at her. Sakura stopped her legs from obeying. "But what's your name? I need to know your name if I'm going to find you!" she yelled. Her feet had started moving on their own, and she was now slowly walking backwards away from the boy. The boy then looked at her and she stopped moving.

He grinned. "Syaoran. Li Syaoran." and with that, he bounded off after his pet into the forest.

Sakura stood there a moment in shock. But a low growl from behind her caused her to spin around quickly. Spinning too quickly, she lost her balance and found herself falling.

And falling.

And falling.

And she couldn't save herself.

She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(present time)**

Sakura shot up into a sitting position.

She was breathing heavily and her heart was racing.

Looking around, Sakura gasped. _'It was a dream? But it seemed so real...Wait. If that was a dream...then shouldn't I still be on my kitchen floor?' _Sakura wondered.

Taking in her surroundings, Sakura discovered that she was definitely not in her kitchen anymore.

Violet drapes hung over the large windows, blocking out the sun that so desperately wanted in. The bed she had unknowingly been resting in had a lavender comforter and large fluffy pillows. The room was a light purple color. Heck. Everything in the room was some shade of Purple.

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Oh my god. I've been kidnapped. That's the only thing that it could be. The people who took dad came back for me. And now I'm probably going to die!' _

She began to panic. Throwing the comforter off, she raced to the only door in the room. As soon as she opened it, some unknown force knocked her to the floor. Looking up, Sakura was speechless.

_'What the hell is that thing?'_

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

_**Vixen:: Yeah I know it was super short and all but I just wanted to update and the Chapter I had was seriously too long. So I decided to break it up into three different chapters. It's easier that way...well...for me at least.**_

_**Since it was short...I'm just gonna ask for **__**2 reviews**__**. **_

_**That's right folks! Just 2 reviews and you shall learn just where Sakura is and what that 'thing' is.**_

_**Sooo...until next time...**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vixen:: Well...I got my two reviews as well as a few more not even 7 hours after posting. Slight Question...Do you guys ever sleep?**_

Eriol:: It seems, Vixen-sama, that they have nothing better to do with their time.

_**Vixen:: Okay Eriol. Two things. 1. You're a suck up. 2. I highly doubt that the reviewers do nothing but sit at home and read all day. I, my self, am rarely home due to my job and school.**_

Eriol:: (mumbles) Whatever. And I am not a suck up...well maybe a little.

_**Vixen:: Just shut up and behave.**_

Eriol:: Perhaps a little Eriol/Tomoyo and I'll behave. Ever think of that?

_**Vixen:: Hmmm... I might put some fluff in there for you guys... (shrugs) then again Tomoyo might suddenly marry a very rick and handsome guy. You know. Something spur of the moment and completely random.**_

Eriol:: (O.O) You wouldn't.

_**Vixen:: Try me.**_

Eriol:: Fine I'll behave.

_**Vixen:: Good boy! Now say 'it'.**_

Eriol:: I don't want to.

_**Vixen:: (bullies Eriol) Hmmm... Now who should I make Tomoyo's fiance? Perhaps...Oh I don't know...Ryu Hayashi?**_

Eriol:: (Gasps) You Wouldn't!

_**Vixen:: (Glares) Once Again...Try Me!**_

Eriol:: (whimpers) Fine then. Vixen. Of. Chaos doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, it's characters, or it's plot.

**Vixen:: I do own this story though! Created the idea when I was at work. XD**

Eriol:: (mumbles) Yeah, yeah.

_**Vixen:: Oi! Shut it! (looks to audience with giant fake smile) In case you were wondering, Ryu Hayashi is a character I have created for this story. He will actually play a big part in the story. You will later discover more about Ryu in the next few chapters. I actually plan on bringing him in perhaps in the 7th Chapter. Or maybe the 8th?... I'll try to fit him in soon...don't worry. Anyway, On With The Story!**_

**Introducing Chapter 5 of...**

**Hidden Treasures!**

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X AGES X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**Sakura Kinomoto- 17 Syaoran Li- 20**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 47 Yelan Li- 45**

**Touya Kinomoto- 24 Eriol Hiiragizawa- 21**

**Sonomi Daidouji- 43 Meiling Li- 18**

**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 Nakuru Akizuki/ Ruby Moon- 25**

**Naoko Yanagisawa- 19** **Rika Sasaki- 18**

**Chiharu Miharu- 18 Yukito Tsukishiro- 25**

**(Do not worry. As the story progresses and new characters are added, I'll add their ages up here as well. So be on the watch.)**

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Previously)**

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Oh my god. I've been kidnapped. That's the only thing that it could be. The people who took dad came back for me. And now I'm probably going to die!' _

She began to panic. Throwing the comforter off, she raced to the only door in the room. As soon as she opened it, some unknown force knocked her to the floor. Looking up, Sakura was speechless.

_'What the hell is that thing?'_

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Currently)**

Sakura screamed with all her might. Hidden in the shadows of the doorway, a giant beast reared it's head back and roared. It's black beady eyes peirced through the darkness and into her soul. Her heart clenched and her face paled. This was how she was going to die? In a room that was pratically drenched in purple? This couldn't be the end. Could it?

Sakura tried to move from the door, but her body was frozen in fear. The creature moved closer, slowly entering into the slightly brighter room. When it was fully through the door, Sakura couldn't help but gasp.

It was so hedious. It was petrifying. It was...It was...

A Plushie?

Sakura sweat-dropped.

All this time, she was planning her ultimate demise. And yet, looking at it now, Sakura very much doubted it could hurt a fly. The thing was so small and it cuddly looking. What was it going to do? Snuggle her to death?

Upon closer inspection, it looked very similiar to the plushie her mother gave her when she was a baby. The one that stayed locked in the treasure chest in her room. But that was impossible. Her toy was still at her house. Plus hers wasn't real. Although she very much doubted this one was real either.

'It must be remote controlled.' She thought as she slowly stood and made her way over to the toy. The plushie stayed frozen in the air as it watched what the girl would do.

Sakura calmly circled the thing and observed it's similarities to her toy. They were almost identical. Standing eye to eye with the 'beast', Sakura almost couldn't believe it. As far as she could tell, there was no battery packs, no screws or bolts to indicate any electrical devices what so ever.

'What is this thing?' she pondered. As she stood observing the creature from one angle, she failed to notice the figure calmly walking into the room with a tray of tea.

"Isn't it peculiar, Sakura-chan?" the figure spoke setting the tray down and moving to stand by said girl.

Turning around at almost an impossible speed, Sakura gasped as she took in the sight of her best friend.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo smiled as she raced to gather Sakura into a hug. "Sakura-chan, You're awake!"

Sakura sweatdropped. 'If Tomoyo is here then that means this is her room.' she thought as her gaze drifted to the Purple infused room. "Didn't know you liked purple so much, Tomoyo..." she whispered, but Tomoyo heard her.

Releasing Sakura from the hug, Tomoyo stepped back and looked at her. "Like it? I LOVE it!" she shrieked.

Sakura sweatdropped, again. "More like obsessed with the color." she mumbled under her breath.

Tomoyo stopped a shrieked charade and looked at Sakura questioning. "Did you say something, Kura?"

She froze. "N-No."

Tomoyo gazed at her suspiciously before nodding her head. "I must have imagined it."

Sakura let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Yeah. Sure." Her gaze then caught the flying plushie slightly hidden behind Tomoyo's form. Gently pushing her aside, Sakura grabbed the thing and looked at it thoroughly. "This is some toy you got Tomoyo. What is it? Battery operated?" she asked looking to Tomoyo for the answer.

Tomoyo just smiled and shook her head. "No Sakura. It isn't mine."

Sakura gazed at the toy. "Then who's is it?" she questioned.

Tomoyo let out a soft giggle. "Sakura-chan." she called, having Sakura look to her. "That 'thing' is called Kero. He's yours."

Sakura looked deadpanned. "He's...mine?" Looking at the toy again, Sakura shook her head. "It can't be mine."

Tomoyo laughed once again. "It came from your bag." she giggled.

At the sight of Sakura's confused look, Tomoyo thought she should explain. "When I came to get you, I found you past out on your kitchen floor." She said slowly. "I had my guards carry you to the limo while I grabbed your messenger bag. I thought you would want it with you. We brought you back here and settled you down in this room. It was when I was just leaving from checking on you when Kero suddenly burst from your bag." She giggled. "He had almost suffocated. I was about to call the guards to catch him when he started to explain things." At this point, Tomoyo was almost dead silent. "Sakura. You should listen to what he has to say."

Sakura felt confused. 'How is this 'thing' mine? And why do I have to listen to what it says? It's not as if it's about me.' she thought.

Kero poked it's head out from behind Tomoyo. "Actually, it has everything to do with you." It said, looking straight at Sakura.

Sakura gasped. Had it just read her thoughts? Can it read minds?

"Yes and No." It piped in as it flew to float in front in between the two girls. "I can't read minds. I can just tell what you are thinking because we're connected." Sakura gave him a look and Kero sighed before starting his long story. "Okay, listen up and listen good. 'Cuz I ain't repeating any of it." He paused to fly over to the bed Sakura had just occupied. To her surprise, he ducked into her bag, which was beside the bed all along, and pulled out her book. Flopping on the bed, he motioned for the two girls to join they were both settled, he handed the book to Sakura. "That," he explained, pointing. "is The Book of Clow. A long time ago, a young wizard named Clow Reed created the Book. It was supposed to be a Book that could find any spell in the world. Kind of like a summoning Book. He wanted to be able to just write the name of the spell in the book and the spell appear. However, Clow Reed didn't exactly have his powers completely mastered. Instead of a summoning book, he created The Book of Clow. Before Clow-san died, he created me to guard over the Book until it came to be with it's rightful owner. Years passed after Clow-san's death and the Book passed from one pair of hands to the next. The Book must have went through at least a hundred different owners. And everyone of them died an untimely death. Why? I still don't know. I think it's because none of the previous owners had the key that would open the Book. Thus they would be overcome by the Book's overflowing power. Or at least that's my perspective. The Book's last owner was a merchant who lived in a small village in Egypt. He had come upon the Book at a market and had immediately bought it. But over the passage of three years, the worst of luck had come upon him. So he thought that returning the Book to Clow Reed's own residence would undo all the harm. He returned the Book but died shortly when his home went up in flames. The Book stayed hidden away for a few years until your father came. He found the Book and took it back with him. At the time, I was aware of what was happening, but I wasn't awake. Only when the true owner of the Book unlock it's secrets could I awake. Thus you came. You unlocked the Book and now here we are." He finished as he lazily sagged against one of the pillows.

Sakura looked at him suspicously. "I have a few questions." she mumbled.

Kero yawned. "Shoot."

Sakura took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "If you were created to 'guard' the Book then why did I have you years before the Book actually came to Tomoeda?" she asked as she leaned forward to watch the small toy.

Kero shrugged. "I don't really know. Usually I end up with the next owner of the Book before the Book itself is there. It knows everything so it probably knew you were to be it's owner before you were even born." he explained.

Sakura gasped. "So the boy in my dream was right."she mumbled to herself.

Kero, who had been so quietly falling asleep, heard this and sat up. "Boy? What Boy?" he asked as he flew up in Sakura's face.

Sakura simply swatted him back. "Just this boy who was in my dream. He told me a little about the Book and said that I needed to find him."

Kero was panicking. "Do you know who he was? What was his name?" he asked quickly.

Sakura sat there and thought for a moment. "He did tell me his name. I just can't remember what it was..." she trailed off into her thoughts.

Kero pounced on her and stressed the importance of the boy's name by shaking her forcefully. "C'mon Sakura! Try to think. This is deadly important!"

"Deadly?" Tomoyo piped in. "Why is his name so important?" she asked.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

Kero grew frustrated. "It is!" he growled before pacing. "As far as I know of, there is only one other person who knows of the Book. If that jerk got a hold of the Book, it would mean the end of the world. An Apocalypse! He must not know of the Book's exact location. But-" He stopped long enough to send Sakura a glare. "But if he's already contacted you, then that means he knows where we are." Kero returned to pacing. "We have to figure out a plan. Something must be done so that the Book doesn't end up with that Bozo." He continued to mumble to himself while Tomoyo looked at her bestfriend worriedly.

"Sakura?"

Sakura moved her gaze away from the crazy toy to look at her best friend. "Yeah Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo lowered her gaze to stare at the comforter. "If there's a person out there trying to get there hands on the Book, do you think they might have taken Fujitaka-san?" she asked. "They might of thought he was the Book's new owner and kidnapped him."

Sakura looked at her. "Maybe. I think I might have to find this other person."

"No!" Both girls whipped their heads around to stare at the angry plush toy. "You won't do anything. You won't have to." He returned to his pacing. "If they took your father, they'll realize their mistake soon enough and return for you. If you go straight to them, we won't be able to abserve what we're up against. If they come here, you'll have the advantage since you know this town better then they do."

Tomoyo looked at Kero strangely. "They're not from here?"

Kero shook his head. "No, they reside in Hong Kong."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah I wouldn't do so good going to Hong Kong."

"You should stay here until they return." Tomoyo insisted.

Sakura nodded. "Maybe. But then how will I know if they arrive?"

Tomoyo sighed. "I guess we need to think this through before doing anything." she whispered.

Kero shook his head. "Or we could always do the alternative."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him weirdly. "And what is the alternative?" Tomoyo asked.

Suddenly Kero got this evil glint in his eyes. "We wing it."

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

_**Vixen:: I still feel that this is short. I added a few little things here and there and yet it feels terribly short. Idk...I guess I'm just being weird**_.

Syaoran:: (grinned) Yes. Yes you are.

_**Vixen:: Oi! Shut it, brat!**_

Syaoran:: I am not a brat. I am the heir to the Li Dynasty. You should be nice to me.

_**Vixen:: Oh I should, should I?**_

Syaoran:: Yes. Yes you should.

_**Vixen:: (Glares) Eriol! You should get your butt out here and get this Brat to behave before I kill him. (grumbles) Or worse.**_

Eriol:: (Pops in from other room) And what has my cute little decedent done this time, Vixen-sama?

_**Vixen::(pouts) He's being mean to me. So you better tell him to be nice before I do something really mean.**_

Syaoran:: (smirks that...smirk!) Oh? And what exactly could you do to me, oh-Weird-one?

_**Vixen:: (explodes) That's it! Sakura marries Yukito and you marry Meiling! Mess with me why don't cha!**_

Syaoran:: (Scared) What? Not Meiling!

Eriol:: (XD) Hahahaha! She did the same thing to me too dude! You better be nice and apologize before she really does it.

Syaoran:: (gets on knees and beg) Please don't put me with Meiling! I want Sakura! Not that beast! I'm So Sorry!

Meiling:: (in other room) Hey!

Syaoran:: No Offense Mei!

_**Vixen:: (glares at brat) You better be glad I'm so nice. Now go hug Sakura or something. Get out of my sight. (waves him off)**_

Syaoran (nods) Okay! (Disappears)

_**Vixen:: (looks at Eriol) Did you get them?**_

Eriol:: (holds up a pair of keys) Yep! We get to go joy ridin' in Syao's car! Awesome!

_**Vixen:: (Smirks) I'm so evil.**_

Eriol:: Yeah yeah...lets go already!

_**Vixen:: Okay. Hold Up. (turns to audience.)**_

_**Well, I'm going to ask for just 2 reviews again. It is short and everything. But anyway, prepare for next time because Syaoran's Group finally meets Sakura! So Exciting! Oh! And sorry for all the spelling mistakes in this chapter. My spelling checker is messing up. I'll fix it.**_

_**Anyway, I wanna go wreck Syao's new sports car so until next time...**_

_**Bye!**_

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Kero Time!) **

_Thank you..._

**o0oYuukio0o**

**Hikari Urania**

**bunnyjumps**

**neko-chiidesu **

**aisho**

**and ****James Birdsong**

_...thanks for reviewing and congratulations on receiving a Kero!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vixen:: Hey guys I'm back with another installment of Hidden Treasures. Now before we get started, I have some bad news. I'll be working a lot this month and the next. So if I don't update soon, I'll update as soon as I can. Don't worry. I will try my best to keep this story updated regularly. Also, I'll work to update my other one as well.**_

Kero:: Now that that's over with...On With The Show!

_**Vixen:: Exactly! And here is**_

_**Chapter 6 of...**_

_**Hidden Treasures!**_

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X AGES X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**Sakura Kinomoto- 17 Syaoran Li- 20**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 47 Yelan Li- 45**

**Touya Kinomoto- 24 Eriol Hiiragizawa- 21**

**Sonomi Daidouji- 43 Meiling Li- 18**

**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 Nakuru Akizuki/ Ruby Moon- 25**

**Naoko Yanagisawa- 19** **Rika Sasaki- 18**

**Chiharu Miharu- 18 Yukito Tsukishiro- 25**

**(Do not worry. As the story progresses and new characters are added, I'll add their ages up here as well. So be on the watch.)**

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Previously)**

Tomoyo sighed. "I guess we need to think this through before doing anything." she whispered.

Kero shook his head. "Or we could always do the alternative."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him weirdly. "And what is the alternative?" Tomoyo asked.

Suddenly Kero got this evil glint in his eyes. "We wing it."

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Hong Kong)**

Syaoran had just awoken from his usual 2 hours of sleep when his bedroom door suddenly burst open.

In the doorway stood Eriol carrying a man who looked to be in his late forties. Carrying the man inside, Eriol practically dropped the man in the nearest chair before turning to look at Syaoran.

"We did it. We did as you wanted." He gasped as gulped down air.

Syaoran looked at messily tied up man. "Who is he?" he asked.

Eriol's eye twitched. "That's the guy you wanted us to go all the way to Japan to kidnap. He's the Keeper of the Book!"

Syaoran sighed in frustration and sat up against his head board. "You moron." he mumbled. "That isn't the Keeper."

Eriol froze. "I-It's not?" Syaoran was gonna murder him. He just knew.

"Told you so." a light voice came from the doorway. Turning, Syaoran gave Nakuru a look before returning his gaze to Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa, I told you to listen to Nakuru. Why did you go against her word and bring me a worthless man?" he asked in his calmest voice.

Eriol flinched. Everyone knew that when Syaoran was that calm, you should duck. Because someone would lose a head.

He decided to save his own skin. "Well I did listen to her, Syaoran. She pointed out the house that the Book's power resided in and we went to investigate. The only one who lived there was this man. So he must be the Keeper." he explained.

*Bonk*

"What was that for?" Eriol demanded an answer as he nursed his swollen head.

"Idiot! Don't you remember. He had kids!" Nakuru yelled as she continuously pummeled Eriol.

Syaoran just sighed and, after untangling himself from his covers, walked over to their captive.

"He looks like her." he pondered out loud, making the idiot and his abusive friend stand frozen.

"Like who, Syaoran?" Eriol asked as he moved to bandage his bruised face.

Syaoran shook his head before turning to his friends. "No one." he answered before changing the subject. "You two need to return to Japan and bring back the real Keeper."

Nakuru whined. "I'm going to have such a stiff back from sitting in those crapy airplane seats so much." she complained as she dragged herself out of the room.

When she was gone, Eriol turned to his cousin and good friend. "I know you're lying to us. You know something and your not telling us a thing."

Syaoran moved to sit on his bed. "You'll find out soon enough, Hiiragizawa. Now go retrieve the real Keeper," he commanded. Just as Eriol was about to leave, Syaoran continued. "And this time, listen to Nakuru."

Eriol snorted in protest and was then gone.

Syaoran made himself comfortable on the bed as he stared at the captive. "If we have you, then she'll come." he whispered to himself.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Hong Kong Airport)**

"I can't believe that brat!" Nakuru growled as she tried her best to get comfortable on one of the small plastic chairs in the Airport boarding area.

Eriol sighed for what seemed like the 20th time since arriving. "He just wants to make sure the Book and it's Keeper are in his possession. After all the talk between him and the elders, they seem to think that this Keeper will be the one to make the biggest impact on the world. I heard that a lot of 'incidents' have been occurring all over the globe. The sooner that Syaoran has the Book, the sooner he will be at ease." He explained.

Nakuru shook her head. "You know he's keeping something from us, right? Something important."

Eriol nodded. "I did sense his unease about this. He seems to be worried."

"He's not worried about us." Nakuru added.

Eriol sighed, again. "No. I think it's the Book." At Nakuru's silence, he returned to his reading material.

However, things were anything but quiet in Nakuru's thoughts. _'He's not worried about the Book either. I could sense there was worry of a great loss. However, It only came when he had dazed off.'_

_**"He looks like her."**_

_'What could he have been thinking about?' _she wondered.

"Flight 204 to Japan is now boarding." A loud voice repeated several times over the intercom.

Eriol stood and collected his things before turning to Nakuru. "Well, it's time to go." he said as he turned to board the plane.

Nakuru rolled her eyes as she too stood and gathered her bag. "Yay. Airplane Seats." she mumbled enthusiastically as she too boarded the plane.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Li Residence)**

It had been almost an hour since Eriol and Nakuru had left and Syaoran was freaking out. Ever since Eriol had walked out his door, he had had this inner feeling of utter doom. Would they find her? Is 'He' searching for her too? If so, How did 'he' even know of her? Syaoran had used his full powers to keep 'him' away. Far Away. And yet Syaoran knew. He just knew that 'he' had found her.

A small groan brought him back to reality. After Eriol had left, Syaoran had had a maid make up a room for their captive. Mr. Kinomoto had been calmly sleeping in the Guest bed for an hour now and by the sounds of it, he had awaken. Slowly walking over to stand by the bed, Syaoran watched as the older man opened his eyes.

"Where-Where am I?" the man croaked. His throat was dry and his head hurt but what mattered at that moment was where he was.

Syaoran grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bed before sitting in it. "You are at my home in Hong Kong." he answered.

Fujitaka gasped. "Hong Kong?" This was not good. What would happen when his daughter returned home to find him missing. "I must go home." he said to himself as he struggled to get out of bed.

Syaoran suddenly stood, interrupting Fujitaka in his escape.

"I am sorry but I'm afraid you can not leave." he bellowed. He had went from worried to Li Heir in less than 5 seconds.

Fujitaka shook his head. "You do not understand. If I do not make it home before my daughter, I'm afraid no one will be safe." he retorted.

Syaoran stood there confused. "How so?" he asked.

Kinomoto-san relaxed into a sitting position before explaining. "As a archaeologist, my job keeps me away from home quite a bit. I remember quite well what happened the last time I came home. I had returned from one of my digs in America and was welcomed by my daughter at the airport. She was 13 at the time. She had been staying with her friend until I could return." Fujitaka softly chuckled. "I had been home for only two days before my boss called. He said that things were a complete mess in America. I had understood and ended my vacation early and was on a plane back that very night. My little Cherry Blossom was at a school play when I left. I left a little money and a small note explaining where I had gone."

Syaoran nodded. "I still don't understand."

Fujitaka gave him a look. "May I continue?" he asked.

Syaoran nodded. "As you were saying."

Kinomoto-san shook his head. "Anyways, I was quite surprised to arrive in America and see my 13 year old daughter at the camp sight waiting for me. When I asked how she had got here, she simply pointed to the private jet a few yards behind her. "Get on that plane right this instant mister." she had demanded. She had pushed me and pushed me until I gave up and got on. When my boss came to see what all the fuss was about, Sakura had rushed right up to him."

Syaoran gasped. 'Sakura?'

Fujitaka ignored him. "She pointed at him and threatened him. I could tell that she wanted to hurt the guy for even suggesting that I return to work early. She had told him, _"My father was given a month of vacation. During that month, I get to reunite with my father and enjoy his company. How dare you tell him to come back early. I should rip off your head and play baseball with it!" _she had screamed. _"But I won't. Because my father loves his job. But, if this kind of thing EVER happens again, my father and every other man here will have to find a new job. You know why? Because their old boss will 'mysteriously' disappear. You got me?"_" he laughed while he looked at Syaoran. "So you see, my daughter will come for me and no one will be able to escape her wrath."

Syaoran nodded. "A force to be reckoned with." he muttered.

Fujitaka laughed. "Exactly." He turned to look out the window of his room. "I suspect she's planning what to do right now." he muttered.

Syaoran looked at the man. 'So this is Sakura's father. I knew it.' He turned to see what Kinomoto-san was staring at. Outside the guest bedroom, a lone cherry blossom tree stood in full bloom.

Syaoran smirked.

_'Soon my Cherry Blossom. Very Soon.'_

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

Vixen:: YAY! I've got this chapter up!

Eriol:: Well done Vixen-sama.

Vixen:: Thanks Eriol! So tell us...what is up next in Hidden Treasures?

Eriol:: (sighs) I'm afraid there will be a fight in the next Chapter.

Vixen:: GASPS!

Eriol:: (sweat drops) You already knew, didn't you?

Vixen:: Duh! I wrote it!

Eriol:: Then why even ask me?

Vixen:: Because...oh I Don't Know!

Eriol:: (mumbles) Baka...

Vixen:: I heard that! Anyway...yeah. In the next Chapter, there shall be a battle. But who will win? What will happen to Sakura? To Fujitaka-san? You'll just have to wait until next time.

Since this Chapter is the shortest one I've ever written, I'm only asking for 2 reviews.

At least 2 reviews guys! So bring them on.

Until next time...

Goodnight!

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Kero Time!)**

**For the last Chapter Vixen. Of. Chaos would like to say thank you to those who reviewed.**

_Thank you..._

**bunnyjumps**

**Hikari Urania**

**neko-chiidesu **

**EilayAdnayVolieay**

**mAGICaNGELbULLET**

**and ****The Witches 11**

_...thanks for reviewing and congratulations on receiving a Kero!_

**Original Kero:: Well folks, we still have quite a few Keros in stock. So hurry, hurry, hurry And get your Kero today!**


	7. I'm Back!

Hello my Readers! :D

So just recently I have been able to get online again and I just want to say...I'm SO SORRY! We moved and then we never got internet. :p Sucked for me majorly. However, I am back and ready to continue on with my stories. If you guys still want me to continue writing that is... lol So please email me or whatever if you guys still want me to update. If I get positive feed back, I'll be back to writing soon. :)

Til next time,

.Chaos :)


End file.
